Katawa Shoujo One Sided Love
by KittenNuggets
Summary: Hanako x Lilly


Part 1: Normal

Hanako sits in the library, reading. It's not unusual for her to being doing this. It is how she spends every day, when she isn't with Lilly of course. For a few days Hisao would show up, but he doesn't do that anymore, not since he sided with Shizune in an argument between her and Lilly. Everyday since then it has just been her and Lilly, or sometimes just her, alone.

Of course she enjoys the silence of the library. No one every comes there really. She is away from the world and the world away from her. At times she feels it is best that way, in here the world doesn't laugh at her, or stare at her scars. In here no one says anything to her.. except...

"Hanako? Are you here?"

It was a sweet voice, a caring voice. The only voice Hanako wanted to hear at the moment.

"Y..yes... I'm r...right here... same s...spot as always." Hanako stammered out.

The person that the sweet voice belonged to was Lilly, she precceded to use her cane to find an open set and she sat in it. Hanako looked at Lilly, blushing while doing so. Hanako never could believe that someone so beautiful would want to be friends with her, someone so scarred and ugly. That is what she always thought of herself.

"Have you had a good day Hanako?" Asked Lilly while retracting her cane.

"Y...yes...I've spent m...most of it here." Hanako responded.

"Skipped out on classes again?"

"Yes...I...I don't l...like those people... th...they stare..."

"Oh Hanako, I'm sure it's just because you never say anything and you're never there. Maybe if you tried to talk to them then..."

"B...but..." Hanako says, cutting Lilly off, "I... don't...th...think they wo...would like me... be...besides I have you... that's all I need."

Lilly puts on a thinking face, really not sure of how to respond. "Well at least she has me," she thinks to herself. "Hanako was never very good with people."

"Hanko would you like to go to the room for some tea? I was worried when you didn't join me today, you always show up." Said Lilly.

"I...guess I just got cau...caught up in this book. Bu...but yes, I would l...like some tea..."

With that Lilly gets up as does Hanako. Lilly uses her canes tapping to navigate through the halls in beside of Hanako, who's arm she has a hold of for steering. Once they reach the room Lilly goes to get the tea ready and Hanako sits down.

This is a position she has been in many times, but due to the time the sun is going down, and the last rays of the sun beam off of Lilly's blonde hair. Hanako has a feeling in her stomache that she can't describe, almost like butterflies. She gets this feeling sometimes when she is with Lilly. As though she is baffled by her beauty. She wants to ask her... but she can't... she can't ask...

"Hanako, would youlike to play a game of chess while we drink the tea?"

"Y...yes! I'll set it up." A surprised Hanako says. She was about to ask, so close, but now the chances of her asking is nonexsistant.

Lilly sits down once the tea is done and Hanako has finished setting up the board. Due to Lilly's blindness they are done with the tea a long time before they are done with the game of chess, and despite her literal handicap, Lilly is still quite good. Again though, she falls to Hanako, who has managed to get quite good since she has been reading up some stratigies.

"Oh darn... it seems you have beaten me again. Just when I thought I was getting better too..." sobs Lilly sarcastically, she doesn't seem like she ever planned on winning.

"W...well... you certainly have improved a b...bit." Said Hanako as if she didn't catch the hint of sarcasm in Lilly's sweet voice.

"Well it is alright, maybe one of these days I might just happen to defeat you again Hanako. How many straight have a lost now? Feels like 50."

"Well... I think you one once a c...couple weeks back."

"Oh, that's right, I guess I did."

"Yes... it hasn't been a...all that long."

"Well now that this is over, shall we head back to the dorms?"

"That sounds like a g...good idea. It is n...night out."

"Oh, is it? Well I guess we will just have to clean up quickly."

Lilly cleans up the tea stuff and Hanako the chess stuff and before they know it they are on their way back to their rooms. The leave the school and go up the steps to the girls dorm, once there they ascend to the second floor and stop in front of the doors to their seperate rooms.

"Goodnight Hanako, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Lilly as she makes her way to her room.

"Goodnight Lilly." whispers Hanako, so low it seems no but but Lilly could ever hear it due to Lilly's amazing hearing.

Hanako goes into her room and shuts the door. She grabs her nightgown and heads to take a shower. Once in there she thinks about Lilly, and how Lilly is always there for her. Even on days like... like... her birthday. Lilly wants to help and Hanako realizes that, but deep down all she wants to do is be treated normal. Maybe that is why she is so attached to Lilly, other than around that time of the year Lilly always treats her normally, and even though they just do the same things everyday, Hanako enjoys it, because that is normal.

Hanako gets out of the shower and quickly dries off then heads to bed. Thoughts swirl around in her mind, most if not all about Lilly. Hanako only feels normal around Lilly ever since Hisao started dating Shizune, now the only person left that means anything to Hanako is Lilly, and they have grew so close to each other. As Hanako driffs off to sleep she mutters...

"I love you Lilly..." then stays quite the rest of the night. Not making a peep until the alarm wakes her in the morning.


End file.
